this one's for you, and you, and you.
by Hallie
Summary: a sad ((hopefully)) songfic about suicide... PG for morbid plot.


this one's for you, and you, and you  
He lay a crisp, folded peice of parchmenton the ground next to the lake. He wiped his hands on his legs and peered up at the sky.  
**i like pleasure spiked with pain**  
It was a gray afternoon, gloomy and slightly dewy. He smiled sadistically. _'Perfect.'_  
**a way to calm to angry voice**  
He picked upthe silvery dagger curiously. It shone dully in the lack of sunlight, reflecting nothing and yet showing everything.  
**lips so sweet, skin so fair**  
He was sure he was overeacting, sure he was being overdramatic. He didn't care. At this point, it didn't matter. He just wanted to make sure he was gone. He'd miss her. But he had to be spontaneous at least once in him life. This was it.  
**but baby i'm fine cuz maybe you're mine**  
He once thought it was enough. Now he realised he was wrong.  
**i had a dream that we were lovers**  
It wasn't enough. The anticipation, the thought of it, had been luxurious and romantic. But when it came, her love for him, and his for her, just wasn't enough.  
**i can't get clean again**  
He'd tried to get out of the rut. He'd tried to make everything alright.  
**i'd let you go**  
It hadn't worked. So he had to leave her. He had to leave everyone. He had to leave.  
**please don't say i love you**  
He didn't think he could bear it if he didn't die. This had to work.  
**i wanna see you dead**  
He bit his shaking lip and ran his finger down the side of the smoky blade. He took his finger to his mouth and sucked the blood off it. He took a deep breath and leaned slightly forward over the water. This had to work.  
**i might be near the end**  
He sat there for ten minutes. He gritted his teeth determinedly, trying to banish himself of all fear.  
**i think that i can die now.**  
He was ready. Gripping the dagger tightly, he painfully slashed his left wrist. _'Carpe Diem..'_ His hand went to his through, dagger following and attatching to his neck like a magnet.  
**mercy waits**  
He wasn't ready. He had also planned to plunge it into his chest, but he was already heading for the water, weak. As blood drained from his wounds and his lungs emptied painlessly, he smiled. He'd accomplished it. He'd done what he'd set out to do, like the true Malfoy he wasn't.  
**a truth i can't erase**  
Hermione held the note close the her heart, looking up at the black midnight sky. She glanced down at the body of her beloved, half his body in the water, the rest laying on the earth awkwardly. His last words, unspoken but still existent, where etched into her mind as plainly as they were ink on parchment, red on white. Only in her mind they held more meaning.  
_It's too hard. There's nothing else I can say. Everything in my life points to this. And I'm not sorry for leaving you. It's my last wish, fulfilled. I died happy.. bittersweet, maybe. But that's just like our love, isn't it, Hermione?  
-Draco._

draco malfoy and hermione::jk rowling, harry potter and the philosiphers stone, harry potter and the chamber of secrets, harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban, harry potter and the goblet of fire.  
this one's for you, and you, and you::band, unknown title, unkown--heard on an ad.  
i like pleasure spiked with pain::aeroplane, red hot chilli peppers  
a way to calm the angry voice::all i really want, alanis morrisette  
lips so sweet, skin so fair::san andreas fault, natalie merchant  
but baby i'm fine cuz maybe you're mine::mother we just can't get enough, new radicals  
i had a dream that we were lovers::all the lights went out, marcy playground  
i can't get clean again::god of wine, third eye blind  
i'd let you go::you're a god, vertical horizon  
please don't say i love you::near you always, jewel  
i wanna see you dead::slow drag, fastball  
i might be near the end::anywhere is, enya  
i think that i can die now::i used to be a sailor, tracy chapman  
mercy waits::overjoyed, jars of clay  
a truth i can't erase::god of wine, third eye blind  



End file.
